During image upgrades, Access Points (APs), and/or switches for the access points are rebooted after an image download is completed. For example, a LWAPP (Lightweight Access Point Protocol) switch upgrades its image, the switch and its associated access points reboot, causing downtime to the entire network. This causes loss of connectivity for a period of time, which is not acceptable for wireless clients servicing voice applications or mission critical applications such as medical applications.